


2Shy

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [55]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	2Shy

Ellen Kaminsky lowered the weapon slowly, once it was clear Incanto was no longer moving. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed. Scully scrambled out from underneath the unconscious Incanto and hurried over to her. The older woman wasn’t breathing. Scully’s fingers and neck were tingling already where she’d come into contact with the digestive liquid, so she was careful where she placed her gloveless hands as she gently checked for a pulse.

"Hello? Paramedics!" she heard from the other room.

"In here!" she called, glancing back over toward Incanto. She could just make out the hitching movement of his breath from where he lay crumpled on the floor.

The EMTs entered the hallway, one kneeling beside her and two others stepping past her into the bathroom. "This woman is in cardiac arrest with significant internal and external exposure to a highly acidic organic compound. Maintain appropriate PPE and avoid direct contact with the liquid on her face, neck and hands. Establish an airway if possible and--”

The paramedic’s wide eyes prompted her to look back down at Ellen, whose face was beginning to dissolve. Scully sagged, defeated. There was no saving her. Her fate had been sealed before Mulder and Scully had even arrived; how she had even been able to stand and shoot Incanto was something of a mystery on its own.

“I’ve got a pulse,” said one of the EMTs in the bathroom. “Let’s get him on the stretcher and out to the bus.”

It wasn’t fair that Incanto would likely survive, while Ellen’s body continued to melt. Her bravery, that she’d managed by sheer force of will to pick herself up and kill her attacker even as her insides were being digested, was the only thing that had kept Scully from the same fate. Scully whispered an apology to the woman, for not getting there in time, for not being able to stop him sooner. 

“Um, what should we...?” The paramedic swallowed, unable to even finish asking the question.

“I’ll help you get her in a bag, if you can loan me some gloves,” Scully offered wearily.

“What happened to her?” The woman’s eyes were still wide.

Scully nodded toward Incanto as he was carried past them to the stretcher. “He did. But we’re going to make sure he doesn’t have a chance to do this to anybody else, ever again.”


End file.
